A New Kind Of Romance!
by maxridefan324
Summary: Max and her sister Ella moved to Arizona with their mother to attend a Peforming Arts High School.  There they meet their new neighbors Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel.  FAX!  EGGY!  READ PLEASE! My first FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1: MOVING IN

**Max's P.O.V.**

"But MOM!" I yelled. This was so not how I planned my freshman year to look like. I am currently standing in my room surrounded by empty brown boxes marked _Max's Stuff. _My mom was standing in the doorway of my room looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Max! That's enough! I told you, this move is final! You and your sister will have so many new experiences at this school!" she said trying to cheer me up. "Now please Max, start packing your stuff. We leave in two days." she said as she headed towards the stairs that led downstairs.

I let out a sigh and groaned to myself as I started throwing clothes and my special belongings into one of the brown boxes. This was going to be interesting.

I might want to brief you on a couple of things about me. If you haven't noticed, my name is Maximum, Max for short. I live to dance and choreography is my passion. I am fifteen years old, currently, and my mom found out about my passion for dancing when I was fourteen. My sister's name is Ella. She is currently fourteen and has a passion for singing. I love the way she sings. She sounds beautiful. My mom found out about our special talents of dancing and singing last year and decided to enroll us in a performing arts school. There, I was to study the art of dance and for Ella, voice and music. I have a whole 2 weeks left of summer and I'm spending them in my new neighborhood in Phoenix, Arizona, where I will be living throughout my years of high school. My mom wanted me and Ella to go to school together so she enrolled us in a High/Middle school of Performing Arts. I will be going into 9th grade while Ella will be in 8th.

"We're here! We're here! We're here!" Ella screamed as I woke up from my nap. We were in the car driving to Arizona and the last thing I remember is the song _Dance With Me _by Drew Seeley blasting on my ipod. I guess I nodded off. I stared out my window and saw that my mom had pulled up to a three-story house that looked old fashioned but was beautiful. Me and Ella jumped out of the car and ran towards the front door. Locked! My mom was laughing at us running towards the door as she walked over to us with a key in her hand. She unlocked it and me and Ella ran inside to look around.

As soon as you walked in, there was a long hallway that contained three doors on each side. I looked at each individually. The first door on the right was a full bathroom, the second door on the right was a game room with different types of arcade games, and the third door was a big master bedroom with a bathroom attached to it. My mom caught me looking at it.

"Honey, that's the guest bedroom," she said almost whispering it. I looked back at her with disbelief and she smiled. Then, I looked at the first door on the left. It led a pathway of steps leading downstairs so me being nosey, I walked down the steps cautiously. I reached the end of the steps, walked around the corner of a long hallway that followed it, and gasped at what I was. It was a huge in ground pool! It ranged from 5-9 feet deep and had a bunch of 3 feet kiddy pools surrounding it! It was awesome! I walked back up the steps and opened the second door on the left and found a home movie theatre. There were 3 rows of 5 movie theatre seats all facing the direction of a HUGE flat screen TV! This house was amazing! I awkwardly stumbled out of that room and looked in the third and last door on the first floor. I opened it slowly to find my very own dance studio! I shrieked so loud that my mom came running downstairs from the second floor to see what had happened.

"Max, honey! What happened?" she asked in a motherish tone.

"Oh mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed while giving her a big hug!

"Well, you're welcome dear!" she said quietly embracing my hug.

I ran up to the second floor and found that that's where the kitchen, living room, and dinning room were. I climbed to the third floor and found three master bedrooms. The one in the middle I knew was my mom's. (She told me.) And when I heard an excited yell come from the room to the left of it, I new that that one belonged to Ella. So, I made my way over to the room on the right. I opened the door and stood in the doorway with my eyes growing wider and my mouth dropping open. My room was perfect! It had black walls with neon colored paint splatters all over the place, a small walk-in closet, two dressers, a vanity station, a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall, a king sized bed with bright red blankets and black and white pillows, and a balcony that had a small couch on it that held my favorite guitar and my art supplies. I walked into the bathroom to find a shower, a bathtub, a toilet and a marble-topped sink. It was all perfect!

I ran to find my mom and hive her a hug. When I finally reached her, I said, "Thank you so much mom! I love you!"

She laughed. "I love you too Max! You're welcome!"


	2. Chapter 2: They Meet, Somewhat

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

**Max's P.O.V.**

"MAX! COME DOWN HERE NOW! WE NEED TO GO MEET THE NEIGHBORS AT THEIR HOUSE FOR DINNER!" my mom yelled to me.

"Coming!" I yelled downstairs as I changed quickly into black skinny jeans, a white vee-neck tee-shirt, and a red zip-up sweatshirt. I shoved my feet into my black converses and ran down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ella from the bottom of the steps.

Looking annoyed, I said, "What now?"

"You are coming to my room with me right now to change out of that horrible outfit and into something much nicer!" she said. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and followed my little sister back upstairs and into her room.

"No Ella! Please don't make me go out looking like this!" I screamed.

"Uh-uh! You look sooo hot Max! You look great! I promise!" she said in a very confident tone. I looked in Ella's full length mirror and stared at myself in horror! I was wearing a black party dress that was fitted on my hips and stomach to show off my curves and it ended halfway down my thighs. It had extremely short short-sleeves. Ella kept my side bangs down while doing my hair and took my waist long curly hair and put it in a high ponytail so it came down to my mid-back. Ella had tried to get me into heels but instead I got to wear my black converse sneakers! At least the outfit was all black! Ella shoved me in a chair and put light pink eye shadow and black mascara on my eyes. Next, she put blush on my cheeks and then a glossy lip gloss on my lips.

"Ugh! Let's just go!" I exclaimed as I headed down the stairs. I greeted my mom at the bottom as she told me how pretty I looked. I groaned. Once that 5 second conversation was over, we headed over to our neighbors house. My mom rang the doorbell and a woman that looked around the same age as my mom opened the door. She had short black hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing a flowery dress that went all the way down to her ankles. She was wearing an apron, I guess from all the cooking, and looked like she was around 5'8.

"Hi! You must be Val! I'm Stacy, your new next-door neighbor! Come in, please! Make yourselves at home and please don't be strangers!" she said as she stepped to the side and let us walk into the house. "Please, all three of you come into the living room so everyone can get acquainted!" she said cheerfully as we entered their stunning house.

We entered the living room and saw five faces looking right at us. I blushed almost instantly. I hate having attention on me!

"Everyone, this is Dr. Martinez and her two daughters Max and Ella!" she said getting happier every moment.

"Hello everyone! I really hate being called Dr. Martinez so please feel free to call me Val!" my mom said confidently.

"Hi Val! My name is Monique! But please call me Nudge! Oh, it's so nice to meet you! I couldn't wait for your daughters to come! I heard that one is my age! Ella, I think that's you! Oh my gosh se are going to be like best friends for-" Nudge started to say before a guy with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes with fair skin put his hand on top of her mouth.

"Sorry, she talks a lot!" said the guy. "My name is Kyle **(A/N):I made that up!)** but please call me Iggy!" he said. Hmm…I liked the name Iggy. It was unique just like mine. He reached out his hand to me and I shook it while saying, "It's very nice to meet you Iggy. I'm Max." He nodded in return. Then he turned his gaze towards Ella and when he shook her hand, He lifted it to his mouth and kissed it, just like a real gentleman. Ella instantly blushed and the sight of her being embarrassed was so funny that a big smile crept across my face. "I'm Iggy, and you are?" he asked politely.

"Ummm….?" was Ella's response. I giggled a little at this. Wait! I'm Max Ride! I don't giggle! Ugh…this outfit is starting to wear off on me. Ella looked at me for help.

"Ella, your name is Ella!" I said. I tried my best to not burst out laughing while Ella turned beat red and turned her attention back to Iggy. He kissed her hand once more and backed up to where the rest of the kids were. Thank god the mothers decided to leave the room after Iggy clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth. Next to come say hi was a boy about the age of nine or ten. He had frizzy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a big smile on his face.

"Uh, hi! My name is Zephyr! But please call my Gazzy!" he said. I smiled at him and ruffled his fair.

"Hi Gazzy! This is my sister Ella and my name is Max!" I said. I'm really good with kids.

"Hi Ella! Hi Max!" he said waving to us. We waved back and then he turned to go back to his seat.

Then I looked around the room and saw a guy that was around my age sitting in an arm chair. He had slick black hair that fell over his very dark eyes and was wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans. He was super attractive. Oh my god he was so hot! I could see his eight pack through his skin tight muscle shirt! Oh who am I kidding! He probably has a girlfriend! There was a little girl sitting on his lap but then she leaped up and ran towards us to give me a big hug. She was so tiny. I guessed that she was around the age of six or seven. She had short bouncy blonde curls and bright blue eyes, just like Gazzy's. She was so short that she wrapped her skinny arms around my legs and squeezed me tight until I leaned down and picked her up and held her on my hip so she could give me a better hug and this time, I could hug her back.

"Hi sweetie! What's your name?" I asked sweetly. I smiled at her and she gave me a big smile back.

"My name is Angel! And that's Nick!" she said still smiling pointing towards the mysterious guy sitting in the chair. "But he likes to be called Fang so everyone calls him that!" she said. Omg this girl was the cutest thing ever! She was still smiling. "Oh, and he thinks you're hot! Or whatever that means!" she said, again, still smiling. My expression dropped as I looked from Angel to Ella to Fang to Ella again to Nudge to Iggy and then back to Angel. She was looking at Fang with wide eyes. The whole room was silent. Then Iggy spoke up.

"Okay, here's what is going to happen. Ella, Max, and Nudge are going to stay inside and watch Angel while me and Gazzy take Fang outside to cool off. Got it?"

We all nodded. I was still in shock but I managed to sneek a peek at Fang before he walked out the door and I think I saw him blushing!

"Umm…anyone care to tell us how Angel knows Fang thinks Max is hot?" asked Ella. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was looking at Nudge.

"Well, umm, I don't…well…I don't know how to…uh…put this but…uh…Angel reads minds?" she said questioning but we knew she knew what she was talking about. Okay, that did it for me. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in shock as I looked from Nudge to Angel to Nudge to Ella and back to Angel.

"You can…read minds?" I asked Angel in a very calm voice once my eyes went back to normal and I managed to close my mouth.

"Yupp!" said Angel cheerfully.

Nudge didn't look very happy. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was walking towards me and Angel since I was still holding her. Nudge motioned for me to put her down so I slid her down the side of my body. But then, Angel grabbed my hand. I looked at Nudge and she nodded which meant _Its fine._

"Angel! What have we taught you?" asked Nudge as she shrunk down the Angel's height.

"Not to use my powers around company or to use them against anyone. Especially the flock." she said in a sing songy voice.

"Right. Now Angel, what you did was wrong. So right now you are going to go outside and apologize to Fang for reading his thoughts and blurting them out to everyone without his permission." Nudge said sternly. Then she continued, "Angel, you are being banned of the Wii all tomorrow for your actions. Do you understand me?" she asked.

"Yes Nudge." said Angel looking sad. She let go of my hand and made her way outside to talk to Fang.

Me and Ella exchanged glances and then turned to look at Nudge who was starring at us apologetically. "I'm sorry!" she finally said. "Angel really needs to work on her powers and she is only six and I really feel bad about taking away her game for tomorrow but I mean she isn't supposed to do that to people! I mean I would be furious if that happened to m-" I cut her half by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Trust me Nudge, it's fine!" I said with a smile on my face. Nudge smiled back and then we all turned to Angel who was entering the house through the back doors. She wiped her feet outside before stepping inside and running towards me to hold my hand again. I didn't mind.

"Ok, I apologized and he excepted it. But I only said that out loud because I know that max thinks the same thing about him!" said Angel, clearly trying to defend herself. Instead, I looked at Nudge and the at Angel. Just then the boys came in the house and Stacy called us into the dinning room for dinner. I was still shocked but I made my way to the dinning room anyway. Boy, was this going to be a long night!

**(A/N: OK GUYS! 2 CHAPTERS DOWN AND A LOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! 3 OR 5 REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE! ****J)**


	3. Chapter 3: They Meet, Somewhat Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

**(A/R: UH, THIS IS FANG'S P.O.V. ON CHAPTER 2...I DECIDED TO MAKE IT ITS OWN CHAPTER! ENJOY!)**

Fang's P.O.V.

"FANG! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU NEED TO HELP ME MAKE DINNER!" I heard Iggy yell. "HURRY UP! THE NEIGHBORS WILL BE HERE IN AN HOUR!"

"I'll be down in a second Ig!" I yelled back. Oh my god Iggy has no friggin patience! I changed out of my pajamas (Yes, I know…I've been in my pajamas since this morning and it's 5:30 p.m. now.) and into black jeans and a black muscle tee-shirt. Okay, I have to admit, I have a pretty toned body, and I like to show it off.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to help Iggy with dinner.

"Hey Fang! I haven't seen you all day! Okay, get a pot full of water boiling on the stove. I'm working on the chicken so you have to make the pasta and red sause." he said.

"Alright, Ig" I said. I HATE cooking but besides Iggy and my mom, I'm the best cook in the family.

"Hi Fang!" said Angel running towards me. I scooped her up and into my arms so that I then had a six year old clinging to me. Angel is the sweetest thing. She wouldn't even harm a fly! I would die for this kid in an instant! She threw her skinny arms around my neck and squeezed me tight. I hugged back and then set her down on her feet.

"Oh Fang! Is the pasta done yet? Can I test it? Please!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face. She gave me bambi eyes. She knows I can't resist bambi eyes.

"Ok, fine Angel. But it might be hot!" I said as I took a noodle out of the water with a spoon. I ran it under cold water and blew on it to make sure it was no longer steaming. She nodded in delight and then took the noodle off the spoon and popped it in her mouth. I watched her as she chewed and swallowed.

"Ok! It's done!" she yelled with a smile. I couldn't help but smirk back at her. I turned the flame off and drained the water from the noodles and put them back in the pot.

"Ig! I drained the pasta! It's all yours!" I yelled to him. He was in the other room.

"Ok! Thanks Fang!" he yelled back as I scooped Angel up and walked her over to the couch. I sat down so that she was on my lap and began to watch TV. A minute later, Nudge walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Nudge is our little fashionista with big eyes, milk chocolate colored skin and dark brown hair. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that description is true but whatever!)** Angel got up from my lap, ran to give her a hug, and then ran right back to me, this time jumping onto me.

"Ugh! Angel sweetie…be more careful!" I said gasping for breathe. She jumped right on my stomach and it knocked the wind out of me.

"Sorry Fang!" she exclaimed and then gave me a big hug, I just gave her a smirk back.

"It's alright Angel." No none can stay mad at this girl!

Just then Gazzy walked in with Iggy at his side and they both sat down on the couch next to Nudge. Then we heard the doorbell and my mom running upstairs to answer the door. We heard small chit-chat and then 2 girls, a woman and my mom appeared in the room.

The woman looked around the same age as my mom with wavy light brown hair and light brown eyes. She looked Hispanic because of her dark tan. The girl next to her was wearing a purple party dress that fit perfectly on the top and had ruffles towards the bottom. She was a clone of her mother with her light brown hair but she had green eyes instead. **(A/N: I know that's not true but again…whatever!)** She was very pretty and when she entered the room I saw Iggy's eyes light up.

However, the girl standing next to the girl in purple was just stunning. She had very long and curly hair that was very light brown and pulled into a ponytail and she had milk chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a black dress (my favorite color!) that showed off her nice curves and toned stomach. She was sooo hot! But who am I kidding, no girl that beautiful doesn't have a boyfriend. But wow was she stunning! Angel looked at me and smiled. I know she had read my mind so I gave her a look that said _mind your own business _but she just kept smiling like her face was stuck that way.

I saw Iggy go up and introduce himself after Nudge had another talking fit and the parents left. Then, Gazzy went up and the stunning girl smiled at him. Boy does she have the most amazing smile!

Just then Angel leaped up off of my lap and ran towards her and she picked Angel up. From the previous conversations between everyone, I figured out that her name was Max and her sister's name was Ella.

"My name is Angel! And that's Nick!" she said smiling pointing towards me. I was still sitting in the chair. "But he likes to be called Fang so everyone calls him that!" she said. "Oh, and he thinks you're hot! Or whatever that means!" she said, again, still smiling. I was completely shocked. I was so mad at Angel! Why would she do that? We all taught her better. I looked at Iggy and then the room was silent. Iggy spoke.

"Okay, here's what is going to happen. Ella, Max, and Nudge are going to stay inside and watch Angel while me and Gazzy take Fang outside to cool off. Got it?"

We all nodded. I was still in shock but I got up and out of my chair and walked out the back door. Gazzy following and Iggy on his heels. When we got outside, I went to my favorite tree in the backyard and climbed into it. We were all silent. This is why I love my family. When I need to calm down, they just stand around me for support. They don't bud in on my train of thought and just start talking about what just happened. A minute passed and Angel came through the back and trotted over to us.

"I'm sorry Fang! I truly am! What I did was wrong! But I only said it because Max thinks the same about you!" She said trying to defend herself. My eyes just widened for a second and then they closed.

"Alright Angel, it's fine. Just go back in the house by Nudge, ok?" I asked her in a calm voice. I almost never raise my voice. She nodded and skipped back towards the house.

"You okay man?" asked Iggy.

"Yeah, I'm good now. Let's go in." I said. Gazzy and Iggy followed me into the house and just as we walked in, mom called us for dinner so we all walked into the dinning room awkwardly and silently.

**(A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! Since this chapter already happened in Max's P.O.V. I am going to try and post what happens next by the end of tonight. I'm really trying to post as fast as I can, I promise! ****J Oh, and if you have any questions, write them in a review or e-mail me and I'll be more than happy to answer them in the next Chapter! See ya! )**

**Always and Forever,**

**Cass (maxridefan324)**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and a Movie

OK, HERE'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN MR…L BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT!

**Max's P.O.V.**

**That evening we sat down at their very long dinning table. Stacy sat at the head of table. On her right was Iggy, then Ella, then Nudge, and then Gazzy. On her left was my mom, then, me, then Angel, and then Fang. We ate Chicken Parmesan and pasta with homemade red sauce. (A/N: That's my favorite!) **But before that, we had killer salads and after, we had key lime pie and chocolate cake for dessert. Yummy!

"Thank you very much for dinner Stacy!" said my mom once we finished. "All the kids are invited back to my house for a movie night and sleepover!" she said.

"Well that would be delightful! Kids? Would you like to go back to Max and Ella's house for a few movies and a sleepover?" asked Stacy.

"Yes! Oh my god thank you Val! Oh this is going to be sooo much fun! Oh I can't wait! The girls can do make-overs and hair and nails and the guys could watch scary movies once Angel and Gazzy are asleep and-" she said but was cut off by Gazzy's hand over her mouth.

"It sounds fun! I'm in!" said Gazzy.

"Fine with me!' said Iggy.

"Oh soooo much fun! I can't wait!" squealed Angel. She looked up at Fang and he simply nodded. That meant everyone was coming over my house tonight! Yeah! (I'm being sarcastic!)

Stacy and my mom stood from the table. "Ill have the kids over in 10 minutes. Let me get their pajamas on and stuff packed for the night!" she said and then went upstairs followed by Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge as me, my mom, and Ella left the house.

"Mom! Thanks so much for inviting them over! Oh, this is going to be sooo much fun!" said Ella happily as we walked through our front door.

"Your welcome sweetheart! I think this will be a great way to get settled in the new neighborhood." she said. "Oh, and I need to talk to you guys about something." she said as we entered the kitchen.

"What is it mom?" asked Ella.

"Well, It's not a topic you want to really talk about but-"

"Mom please!" I said almost raising my voice. "We don't need the talk NOW!" I said.

"No, no I just wanted to tell you, no funny business tonight, got it?" she asked. Me and Ella looked at each other in confusion. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, I know that Iggy and Ella have a thing for each other and you, Max, with Fang. Just again, no funny business." she said seriously.

"Alright mom!" we both said as we headed up the stairs to get changed into our pajamas. I brushed my teeth and then brushed my long brown hair. I pulled it in a sloppy bun and hurried downstairs when I heard the doorbell ring. I was the first one down so I opened the door and let them in. I led Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel into the movie theatre room and showed Stacy to the kitchen where my mom was. I walked into the movie theatre and saw that everyone was sitting on the floor instead of in the chairs. I guess I gave a puzzling look because Fang started to explain.

"Whenever we have movie night we usually lay down on the floor. I don't know its just like a tradition sort of thing." Wow, those were the most words that came out of his mouth. I smiled in return and turned to go to the storage closet and get blankets.

When I get back, I handed out blankets and pillows and Ella was in the room. I handed her a purple blanket and white pillow, Iggy got a blue blanket and red pillow, Fang got a black blanket and blue pillow, Nudge got an orange blanket and pink pillow, Gazzy got a gray blanket and white pillow, Angel got pink on pink, and I got red on red. 

I ended up sitting in between Angel and Fang. Ella and Iggy were in a corner huddled up together, Nudge was on the other side of Angel and Gazzy on the other side of Fang.

Angel and Gazzy were picking out a movie when I finally got a chance to talk to Fang. 

"So, are you and Iggy the same age as me?" I asked not really knowing.

"Well, that depends. How old are you?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm fourteen." I said.

"Then yes, we are all the same age." he said. I guess I'm going to have to deal with you during the school year too." he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off balance. I went to walk away but then two strong arms came and lifted me off the ground and into one of the movie theatre chairs. I kicked at the person and realized it was none other than Fang. Damn was he strong! He pined me down the chair and leaned in so that his face was an inch away from my face.

"Not so tuff are you now, Max." he said almost whispering. I could feel his breathe on the face and he smelled like a mix of mint and strawberries. He smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes. He winked at me and then let go causing me to be able to get out of the movie theatre chair. 

Boy was this going to be a long night!

**(A/N: Hey guys! Ok well I'm really sorry that this chapter is short but its midnight and I'm really tired so I want to get to bed. I promised I would have this Chapter up tonight so here it is! Oh and by the way…I may not update tomorrow or Saturday or Sunday. Tom. I have a lot going on, Saturday is my Uncle's wedding and Sunday my long-lost bff who moved when I was little is coming to visit so I might not have everything updated real soon. Sorry! L)**

**Here I will answer some reviewers!**

**moonagent:**

**Thank you sooooo much for the criticism! I'm so thankful it's not even funny! You'll see later on why it's important that I stress how young and innocent Angel is!**

**Lol at fang and max/Netsrik10:Thanks for the reviews guys! I just wanted to say that I'm not sure weather Max will have wings or not. J **

**Thanks to everyone else who commented!**

**13 reviews and only 3 chapters! Wow, I feel special! Keep reviewing!**

**Have any questions? Write them in a review or e-mail me!**

**Always and Forever,**

**Cass**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I have no idea what happened to the last chapter but it has lines under all the words and stuff and I'm really annoyed because I didn't write it like that so yaaa….**

**IT HAS COME TO THE DREADED AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Sorry Guys but I won't post the next chapter until I get around 22 reviews saying that I should go on with the story cuz right now I'm having writer's block and can't think of anything so I really need your encouragement! If you have any ideas for me, please e-mail me.**

**Always and Forever,**

**Cass (maxridefan324)**


	6. Chapter 5: The First Kiss

**Hey Guys! 27 reviews! Whoa! Love you guys! (not in that way!)**

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Max's P.O.V.**

Ok, so I'll admit, Fang's stronger than me. But I am really strong too. Dancing really gives me a work out so of course I have really strong muscles and a six-pack! I know, I know, be jealous.

But to bring you back to reality, I am sitting on the floor half asleep with Angel sleeping on my lap. I looked over and Gazzy was sleeping too.

"Fang!" I whispered so only he could hear me. The movie that Gazzy picked out was still going on so I didn't want to disrupt the others.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Get Gazzy and follow me upstairs. He's gunna sleep in Ella's room tonight, and Angel will sleep in mine." I said.

He nodded and picked up Gazzy and carried him while following me upstairs. I was carrying Angel asleep in my arms. Once we were upstairs, Fang put Gazzy in Ella's room and I put Angel in mine.

We walked back downstairs and found everyone awake.

"Okay, so I think we should watch a scary movie so Ella and Iggy could cuddle and so could Fang and Max. I mean maybe…Paranormal Activity? Or maybe Nightmare on Elm street? Or maybe-" I put my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Okay, what do we want to watch?" I asked.

"Let's watch a scary movie." Fang said.

"Oh wow, Mr. Darkness knows how to talk in complete sentences!" I said sarcastically putting my hands on my hips.

He rolled his eyes at me and stepped closer to me. "Mr. Darkness?" he asked. "I thought you could come up with something better than that!" he said walking even closer to me. Before I responded, he was so close that I just had to go on my tip toes and-

"I think Mr. Darkness fits you perfectly." I said. I looked at his lips, big mistake! He saw me and chuckled walked way from me.

"You're going to fall in love with me Max!" he said in a voice that sounded like he was teasing me. "You want to kiss me so bad." he said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, no I freakin don't!" I yelled back. He rolled his eyes at me and smirked. Ugh, his smirk was killing me! It made me want to melt in his hands! I was never going to let him know that though!

"Okay, we are watching Paranormal Activity to get you two together, like NOW!" said Nudge. Ella and Iggy nodded their heads in agreement. I sighed and rolled my eyes at them and then sat down on my blanket that, of course, was right next to Fang's, thanks to Nudge.

"Ugh, I'm sick and tired of Fang's loneliness and you and Max like love each other so just kiss already, god!" she said again. I sighed and rolled my eyes, again.

"You know what! To show that I don't LOVE Fang-" I said and without finishing I walked towards him, grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. We kissed for a whole three seconds before I broke us apart. Oh my god how I wished I could have kissed him forever without letting go!

"See!" I said and Nudge had a big smile on her face.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ella exclaimed.

"Ugh!" said me and Fang at the same time.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" said Nudge. She was still smiling.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! 34! ****J KEEP 'EM COMING! I WANT AT LEAST 40 UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS RELEASED. YOU GUYS CAN DO IT! SORRY, THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE REALLY SHORT L**


	7. Chapter 6: Truth Or Dare

**A/N: Hey Guys, I really love all of my fans and your comments! Sorry this chapter is late! I had stuff to do with my Uncle's wedding allll weekend! Oh, and trust me, I love getting reviews but if they're bad comments making fun of my story, I really don't appreciate them. Look, I write the story how I write the story, so get over it!**

**On with the Chapter!**

MAX'S P.O.V.

We were all sitting in a circle. I was sitting in between Nudge and Fang. Iggy was sitting in between Fang and Ella, and Ella was sitting between Iggy and Nudge. In case you don't get the picture…

Ella Iggy

Nudge Fang

Max

"Okay! I want to go first!" exclaimed Nudge.

"Iggy, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Umm…truth." he said.

"Okay…Is it true that you like Ella?" she asked him. Iggy turned even paler than his normal pale self. Then he turned as red as a tomato and so did Ella. They were looking right at each other. Me and Fang busted out laughing! I couldn't help it! It was so dang funny! I laughed until I had tears in my eyes. Once me ad Fang caught our breathe, Iggy gave Fang the death stare.

"Uh, I guess." he said and gave Ella a small smile. She smiled back and Nudge was beaming with excitement.

"Awwww! This is sooooo cute! Oh I can't believe it! I'm like a match-maker! I thought Ella and Iggy would totally be an item as soon as I saw them together! Oh, I-"

I slapped my hang over Nudge's mouth before she could go on anymore.

Iggy gave Fang a look and it looked like an evil stare. Fang stared back until…

"Guys! Fang! Iggy!" screamed Ella and both boys immediately looked away from each other and turned their glances towards her. "Are we going to play the game or what?" she asked. We all nodded our heads and she motioned for Iggy to go ahead and take his turn.

"Fang, Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare" Fang responded.

"I dare you to make out with Max in the other room for 5 minutes." he said without hesitation. He gave a small evil smile. Fang was just starring at Iggy with a look of _you are so dead later! _Then he looked at me and then at Nudge and then at Ella and then back at me.

He stood up, took my hand, and helped me up. Still holding my hand, he dragged me into the next room and closed the door behind us. He sat me down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Listen, we really don't need to do this." he said. His lips were right there. It took all my strength not to just lean in and press my lips to his.

"I know we don't. I just don't want you to get in trouble with your brother." I said. It was a total lie. I just really wanted to kiss him! I know I've only known him this long but it feels like I've known him forever. But that's impossible! It's just completely impossible! I haven't known a lot of people in my life since I have the secret-

Before I could finish my thoughts, his lips were on mine. He was kissing me gently and passionately and of course, I kissed back. We broke apart because of the need for air. I just starred in his eyes and he starred into mine. Before I could think again, the door opened and we met the eyes of three curious teenagers.

"Uh…"

FANG'S P.O.V.

"Listen, we really don't need to do this." I said. Man, did I want to kiss her! I cannot believe I'm saying this! I've known her for what? A couple of hours? I feel like I've known her forever though. I love her get-to-the-point personality and her tough fierceness. But, she caring and sweet and loving when she's around kids like Angel.

"I know we don't. just don't want you to get in trouble with your brother." she said. Oh how I really want to tell her my secret-our secret. The next thing I know I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her gently and with everything I had. She pulled away and looked deeply into her chocolate colored eyes. She looked into mine. Then we heard the door open on us. I figured Iggy picked the lock. Our five minutes were up.

"Uh…"

"Awww! We missed it! We thought we were gunna walk in and see you guys making out but I guess we were wrong because when we walked in you were looking at each other! Hey! Did you guys make out at all I mean that's what the dare was and you have to do what the dare is or else-" Ella put her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Let's watch a movie." she said.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and I nodded our heads and followed Ella back into the movie theatre room. We all decided on watching _Remember Me. _Before I knew it, I was asleep on Fang's shoulder, Ella was asleep with her head in Iggy's lap, and Nudge was asleep in a corner, wrapped up in her blanket. I sighed and then sleep swallowed me whole.

**AND THERE WAS CHAPTER SIX! THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER SEVEN NOW SO IT SHOULD BE OUT REALLY SOON! LOVE YOU ALL! REVIEW! J J J J J OH, AND SORRY IT WAS SHORT! L J **


	8. Chapter 7: Breakfast and Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAX RIDE!**

**Hey Guys, I know u want to kill me for not updating but I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**

"Max! Fang! Wake up!" I heard a sing-songy voice. _It must be Angel_, I thought.

I realized that my head was on Fang's shoulder so I quickly lifted it. The quick movement made Fang stir awake and both of our eyes fixed on Angel.

"Good, your awake now! Val is making us French toast for breakfast!" she exclaimed. She took my right hand in her left hand and Fang's right hand in her right hand and tried to pull us up. We heaved ourselves to a standing position and still holding Angel's hands, we walked to the kitchen.

"Morning, guys! Hope your hungry!" I heard mom call. The sweet smell of French toast filled the room and as I walked in, I saw Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Ella already sitting at the kitchen table starting to eat. Angel took her place next to Gazzy and Fang sat next to Angel so I was sitting between him and Iggy. I dug in as soon as food hit my plate. I was so hungry!

We all finished within the next 10 minutes and Nudge had started to talk about our agenda for the day.

"Okay guys, I think that we should go shopping! Like- you know- the girls and we will catch up with the boys later at a movie or something? Or, we could-" Iggy cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.

As soon as she stopped talking I got a pain in my back. Oh geez- I have a wing cramp-

Okay let me explain. I'm not a normal teenage girl. The secret that I mentioned earlier was that I'm a bird girl. Yeah that's right, I have wings and can fly. My wings have been tucked in all night and they really hurt! I need to stretch them out soon! I know what you're thinking! Max has wings so so does Ella and Mom. WRONG! I'm the only one! Of course my mom and sister know. This is why my mom gave me a balcony in my room. I need a nice place to take off for my nighttime flights. Okay, back to reality!

"Okay, boys can go change in the bathroom downstairs and Angel can go in Max's room with Max so she can help you and Nudge you can come in my room with me!" exclaimed Ella.

We all exchanged our _okays _and we were off to getting ready for the day. I grabbed Angel's hand in one of my hands and the other hand was holding her over-night bag. We got to my room and I told her to go in my bathroom and brush her teeth while I changed my clothes. When I was done, I quickly helped Angel get dressed in her light pink dress and I just kept thinking about how cute she was! She smiled and said, "Can't you remember that I can read minds!" I blushed and said, "Well, you are the cutest kid ever!" She smiled even bigger.

I quickly ran a brush threw my hair and brushed my teeth. I put my hair in a ponytail since it suited the outfit I was wearing. I had on a pair of light-wash skinny jeans and a gray and black stripped tee-shirt and a black zip-up hooded sweatshirt.

Angel had asked me to do her hair so I was sitting on my bed and she was sitting in front of me, at the foot of my bed. I gently ran a brush threw her tangled curls and brushed them smooth. I put a few clips in her hair and she turned to smile at me, as I assume she approved of her hair. She threw her skinny arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug. She pulled back and said, "I'm so glad Fang's new girlfriend is gunna be you, Max. His last one was really mean. She kicked me in the leg and Fang broke up with her 10 seconds later."

I gasped. How could someone be so cruel as to kicking a little kid! Ugh! Life!

**Sorry Its short but whatevss!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
